Greer
Greer '(グリーア ''Gurīa) AKA "Black Talon Greer" is a dark mage hunter and a masterful user of Soul Weapon, his weapon is known as Kurotaron. He spent years living underneath the radar, hunting and killing dark mages and sinking dark guilds practically overnight. Greer has wandered the entire kingdom of Fiore tracking down the next victim before moving on. |name = Greer|kanji = グリーア|romanji = Gurīa|alias = "Black Talon" Greer|birthdate = October 2, X769|age = 30|gender = Male|height = 6'1|weight = 83kg|eyes = Grey|hair = Blonde|occupation = Dark Mage Hunter|status = Alive|magic = Soul Weapon Illusion Magic|weapons = Kurotaron|relatives = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Heath (Brother)}} Appearance Greer dresses in an almost comically professional manner considering what he does. His attire most commonly consists of a black suit with a pristine white dress shirt, purple, clip-on tie, and a pair of nondescript black suit pants linked with an equally nondescript pair of black dress shoes. At least, that's what he usually wears, Greer owns a second pair of clothing, more like armor, that he wears for intense battles with other mages. This outfit consists of black, riot gear style police armor with a gray bulletproof vest and grey helmet. Underneath the vest and helmet there are reinforced black combat pants with similarly made shirt. To finish this armored attire he wears black, combat boots and grey arm guards. Occasionally, Greer will wear a greyish-white trench coat if he is in a cold climate or needs to disguise himself better. Greer's face is angular, almost blocky set below two dull eyes that seem barely awake. additionally his jaw is always seems set, rigid, like he's anticipating some unknown attack from an invisible assailant. His hands and arms are criss-crossed with scars from battles long ago, his arms are two bulky logs of muscle and sinew that can break bones like toothpicks. Greer has a short crop of sandy blonde hair that, while close cut, sits fuzzily on top of his head. Personality Contradicting his serious and hawk-like appearance, Greer is actually a very talkative person who enjoys joking with others. However, he understands the severity of his job and is constantly calculating the best course of action during a battle. He's very driven and won't quit very easily even if the odds deal him an impossible hand, he'll never stop fighting, not until his last breath. He values innocent lives above almost anything including the his personal safety and keeping public property safe. Greer lives by a moral code that he judges all others from, and it is this code that deems who should be prioritized over all others. His code is as follows: # Government and public officials are expected to give their lives in the hope of saving innocent civilians. # Men and women have an equal responsibility in saving the sick, elderly, and young. # The sick and elderly must be prepared to die protecting the young, as they will inherit the old's values, traditions, and customs, so they must be saved at all costs. History Born on a coastal fishing village, Greer grew up with his two parents and younger brother: Heath. He actually planned on taking over his father's fishery business along with his brother before tragedy struck. One night, a newly-formed dark guild known as Mist Choker ''set out to make a name for themselves, they set their sights on the largely isolated and tiny fishing village. It was a wholesale slaughter, there wasn't a chance in hell that the ordinary villagers could fight mages, amateur as they might be. Over 85% was wiped out before salvation came in the form of a wandering mage who led the survivors to another, much larger village. The mage attempted to track down the escaping murderers but to no avail, it seems that one of the mages could hide their tracks and they slipped away. Greer couldn't let this atrocity be left unpunished and left his younger brother at a childcare center made for the young survivors of the incident. Heath never forgave his brother for leaving him all alone, he was the last thing left in his world and he walked out like he didn't matter. Despite this, Greer ventured onward in the pursuit of his parent's killers picking up a nasty piece of weaponry known as ''Kurotaron ''through Soul Weapon magic. Magic and Abilities 'Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō):A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. * Sink Hole '(シンクホール ''Shinkuhōru): A rather plain spell, but nonetheless very versatile and useful, Sink Hole ''is an illusion spell that puts victims into a trance where they feel as if they're being dragged down into the earth. The victim will then usually panic and lose sight of Greer, at that moment he strikes dealing a devastating blow to the opponent. * '''Mirror Memory '(ミラーメモリ Mirāmemori): A powerful illusion spell, Mirror Memory ''attacks the victim's psyche by creating visages of their worst inner fears. These fears take shape in a variety of ways: flashbacks to a traumatic situation, crippling doubts, crushing regrets, failure to come through when you were needed most. This spell deals heavy damage to the mind and causes the victim to fall under a brief hypnotic state where they are unaware of their surroundings. This spell makes it easy to kill enemies, even though Greer could just as easily leave them there. * '''Pastel Waters '(パステルウォーターズ Pasuteruu~ōtāzu): A more calming spell, Pastel Waters ''triggers a large amount of dopamine to be released within the body so as to daze an opponent. This is usually done by making physical contact with a victim like touching, afterwards the victim will wake up with a slight headache and brief amnesia. This spell is useful to get by guards as it emits no sound and can be done silently so as to not trigger nearby foes. 'Soul Weapon(魂 武器, Tamashī Buki): is an unusual type of Caster Magic that allows the user to summon a weapon based on their personality or wish. This magic is mentioned many times throughout legends and old stories, making the fore-mentioned magic quite old. Many famous weapons are summoned via this magic. The magic and the weapon are referred to as Soul Weapon. * Kurotaron '(ブラックタロン ''Black Talon): A personality-type soul weapon, ''Kurotaron ''(literally meaning "Black Talon") is a large, 3-bladed sword, roughly resembling that of an over sized, straight butcher's knife. This fearsome weapon earned Greer the alias "Black Talon" Greer, as the sound of the blade slicing through the air along with the frightening speed gives the appearance of a pair of great, black talons of some monstrous beast ready to snatch up its prey. This blade can slice through the toughest of materials, even pure ethernano particles making it especially useful against mages. ''Kurotaron ''also has an additional effect in that Greer can concentrate magical energy through it to create flying blades of pure, red energy or large shockwaves that can engulf the surrounding area. '''Superhuman Strength: Greer possesses strength beyond that of normal humans and can break bones with single punches. He's also adept at multiple forms of martial arts making him a hard opponent to defeat in regular one-on-one combat. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Greer can outrun mages and humans alike due to his unnatural speed making him dangerous to fight. At short distances he can only barely be dodged, and at longer ranges he can gain ground in an instance and launch lethal sneak attacks on unsuspecting foes. Extraordinary Reflexes: Greer, through years of training and battles, has sharpened his reflexes to the point where can predict attacks mere inches away. He is a hard target to hit and a dangerous enemy when combined with his strength and speed, and when he is using his Kurotaron ''he becomes an almost unstoppable force to defeat.' '''Category:Alvedrez Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blonde Hair Category:Weapon User Category:Independent Mage Category:Illusion Magic User